


Mo' Gorilla

by daoniesidhe



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, Stand Alone, Texting, non-humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoniesidhe/pseuds/daoniesidhe
Summary: "You want mo'? You want some mo'? Well, okaaaaaaaaaaay! Everybody gather 'round and get some mo' gorilla, mo' mo' gorilla!"





	Mo' Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Another old stand-alone. It's an IM conversation between Jimmy Bond and Simon. It's been edited for spelling, but you can probably follow along. I own the Bicycle, and the computers. I don't own any of the rest of this. Apologies to Koko the Gorilla. The Lipstick was originally hers. The title and summary, of course, is a Young Fresh Fellows song by the same title, off the album _Gorilla Time_. Hey C'mon Kids, It's Gorilla Time. 
> 
> Spoilers for LGM: Planet of the Frohikes.

J_Bond: Are you there Simon?

SWP: Yes, Jimmy, I am. How are you?

J_Bond: This is so cool. I'm talking to you and you're talking back to me.

SWP: Yes, Jimmy. I'm glad you finally figured out how to use IM.

J_Bond: Well Byers helped me. You remember Byers, right?

SWP: Yes, of course. Please thank Frohike for the computer.

J_Bond: Okay, in the morning. Hey Simon, I have good news!

SWP: You're moving out?

J_Bond: What?

SWP: Merely a joke. What's your news?

J_Bond: I found a kitten! It was trapped in the dumpster and Langly was all like just ignore it, it'll get out on its own.

SWP: I never liked that man.

J_Bond: He's a nice guy really Simon. But I got her out of there and she's this cute gray kitten and she had lipstick all over her so that's what I'm calling her. Lipstick. 

J_Bond: Simon, are you still there?

SWP: I'm delighted, Jimmy. Are they letting you keep this foundling?

J_Bond: What's a foundling?

SWP: The kitten, Jimmy.

J_Bond: Oh. Yeah, I get to keep her. She's not like supersmart or anything, but she's sweet.

SWP: You'll take good care of her, I'm certain. I have good news as well, Jimmy. I wanted to tell you in person, as it were.

J_Bond: Are you guys escaping?

SWP: No. Why should we? We have everything we need, which is to say, each other. And soon, there will be another to look after.

J_Bond: Are they sending some more guys? From that lab place?

SWP: No. Lady Bonkers is pregnant, Jimmy.

J_Bond: Hey! That's great news, Simon! Good going, you two!

SWP: Thank you, Jimmy. We've discussed it, and we intend to name the child Jimmy. 

J_Bond: For me?

SWP: Yes. Admiral Jimmy Bicycle, to be precise.

J_Bond: Bicycle?

SWP: She liked the name. Women cannot be argued with.

J_Bond: What if it's a girl?

SWP: She still likes the way it sounds. I haven't tried to dissuade her. 

J_Bond: That's cool! Wait till I tell the guys!

SWP: If you like. I must get back to her now, Jimmy. Perhaps we'll talk again tomorrow. Say hello to Lipstick for me.

J_Bond: You bet! Take care Simon!


End file.
